In methods and systems of the species, detection of critical driving situations and calculation of control interventions are generally accomplished on the basis of the following measured variables:                Yaw velocity {dot over (Ψ)}        Transverse acceleration ay         Steering angle at front wheel δ        Wheel rotation speed at all four wheels        Brake pre-pressure        Accelerator pedal position        
Variables derived from these variables, ascertained e.g. by estimation, are also used. The most important variables for the control methods and control systems according to the existing art are the measured yaw velocity {dot over (Ψ)} and the float angle [beta] of the vehicle, estimated using other variables. In a control system based on yaw velocity {dot over (Ψ)}, for example, a target yaw velocity is compared to an actual yaw velocity. If the actual yaw velocity deviates from the target yaw velocity, that difference is converted into control signals for specific actuating elements whose actuation then causes the actual yaw velocity to approach the target yaw velocity. A disadvantage of this kind of vehicle dynamics control system based, for example, on yaw velocity {dot over (Ψ)} is, however, that the yaw velocity, like the float angle β, is a secondary variable; in other words, the control system is not acting on the primary physical variables that are responsible for the vehicle's handling characteristics.
It has already been proposed to measure wheel forces using tire sensors, and to use those wheel forces as controlled variables of a control loop. In this context, the sensor signals of the individual tires are recalculated directly in a wheel force controller and converted by the control system into actions that can be applied to the vehicle. This results in a short processing time between acquisition of the actual values and intervention on the handling characteristics of the vehicle.
Wheel forces can also be measured using wheel bearing sensors. These can be configured, for example, in such a way that microsensors are built into the rotating portion of the wheel bearing. Forces and accelerations, as well as the rotation speed, can thus be measured by microsensors mounted on the movable portion of the wheel bearing. These data can then be compared to electronically stored baseline patterns. Additional microsensors can also be built into the static portion of the wheel bearing. These data from these microsensors can be used as comparative values for evaluation of the data measured by the sensors mounted on the movable portion of the wheel bearing. The microsensors can be implemented, for example, in the form of microswitch arrays, movable flexural beam systems being provided which are capable of moving laterally, in response to force, against two or more mechanical stops.